Waiting For You
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: Perpisahan memang menyakitkan, tetapi sebuah perpisahan tak bisa dihindari.../"Kau... nggak bercanda kan..?"/"...Dan yang harus kau ingat selalu, kau harus yakin kalau suatu hari nanti ada saatnya kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya."/"...Maafkan aku telah membuatmu sedih... Maafkan aku..."/ Suck in summary, RnR please...


"Cheers!"

_Ting..._

Suara dentingan gelas-gelas yang saling berbenturan ditambah dengan sorak kegembiraan menambah kemeriahan suasana pesta itu. Semua orang bergembira di pesta itu, termasuk sang landak biru yang sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama teman-temannya.

"Selamat ya!"

"Selamat!"

"Hei, selamat ya!" ujar Shadow sambil menyikut dada Sonic yang langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Iya, thanks! Eh ngomong-ngomong kau masuk jurusan mana, Shad?" tanya Sonic sambil menyeruput sampanye yang ada di gelasnya.

"Nggg... Manajemen. Kau sendiri?" jawab Shadow sambil mencomot kue yang ada di meja di dekatnya.

"Komputer..." sahut Sonic singkat sambil menengok ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka, pikirannya sudah melayang jauh memikirkan sang landak serba pink yang tak terdengar kabarnya selama seminggu dan kini tak terlihat di pesta itu.

"Hei, selamat ya Sonic!" seru Rogue sambil menghampiri Sonic yang masih melamun.

"Oh, eh thanks Rogue!" sahut Sonic santai sambil mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Iya, sama-sama!" ujar Rogue yang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu balkon rumahnya yang terbuka. "Ngg... ngomong-ngomong Amy kemana ya? Kok dia nggak kelihatan...?"

"Aku nggak tau..." sahut Sonic singkat.

"Yaa, padahal kalau ada dia pasti seru ya..." ujar Rogue, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi kencang.

"Nanti dulu ya, ada telepon nih!" ujar Rogue yang mengangkat handphonenya sambil berjalan ke arah balkon rumahnya. "Halo?"

"_Halo... Ini Rogue ya..?_"

"Iya, ini siapa ya?"

"_Ini aku, Amy..._"

"Astaga, Amy! Kenapa kau baru meneleponku sekarang?!"

"_Maaf, aku nggak sempat telepon. Rogue, maaf ya aku nggak bisa pergi ke pestamu.._"

"Iya, emang kenapa kau nggak bisa pergi kemari?"

"_Rogue, aku sekarang di Jepang..._"

"Eh apa?! Kau serius?! Selamat ya, akhirnya impianmu terwujud juga!"

"_I-iya, sama-sama... Gimana pestanya, menyenangkan nggak?_"

"Iya.. Oh ya, berarti kau kuliah di sana dong?"

"_Iya, aku kuliah di Tokyo University.._"

"Yaaa, berarti nggak bisa ketemu denganmu dong..."

"_Hihihi, nanti aku bawakan oleh-oleh deh kalau aku pulang dari Jepang nanti..._"

"...Oke deh, baik-baik di sana ya Amy..."

"_Iya, thanks! Sayonara, dewa mata!_"

Rogue tersenyum tipis sambil menatap layar handphonenya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya.

"...Teman-teman, ada kabar gembira sekaligus sedih..." ucapnya setengah lirih, mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rogue.

"...Maksudmu 'kabar gembira sekaligus sedih' apa?" tanya Tails bingung.

"...Amy.. dia..." jawab Rogue pelan.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Dia... sekarang kuliah di Jepang..."

Statis.

Ucapan Rogue barusan mengejutkan Sonic yang kini diam-diam menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya, perlahan ia meletakkan gelas berisi sampanye yang kini tersisa seperempat gelas di atas meja yang terletak di sampingnya.

"...Amy..."

_BRUKK!_

**MiiGiiChan04 present...**

**Waiting For You**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Is It Called... Farewell...?**

**Warning : OOC sangat, AU, EYD sedikit berantakan, lime inside, alur cerita sedikit berputar-putar, POV random, cerita sedikit galau, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA dan Sonic Team**

**DLDR, flame not allowed...**

**=Ittadakimasu minna-san!=**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Silver sambil menengok ke arah belakang dan menemukan Sonic yang kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Sonic... pingsan...?" gumam Knuckles pelan sambil menghampiri sang landak biru yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Hei Sonic, jangan bercanda dong.." ujar Tails sambil menggoyangkan lengan sang landak biru yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Sonic... bangun..." kata Blaze setengah panik sambil menggoyangkan lengan Sonic.

"Gawat, dia pingsan!" seru Rogue panik.

"Eeeh?!"

"Cepat, bawa dia ke kamar!"

"Aduh, kok dia bisa pingsan sih?!"

"Mungkin Sonic shock..."

"Iya, aku juga berpikir begitu..."

Beberapa lama kemudian setelah dipindahkan ke kamar, akhirnya landak serba biru itu mulai sadarkan diri dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Hhhm..."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga... Kau nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tails yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya.

"I-iya... Serius Amy kuliah di Jepang...?" jawab Sonic pelan sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Iya..." sahut Knuckles pelan. Landak serba biru itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Guncangan kecil mulai terlihat di tubuhnya dan beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara isakan.

"Kau... nggak bercanda kan, Knuckles...?" tanyanya lirih sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku serius, Sonic... Aku serius..." jawab Knuckles sambil mengusap pundak kanan Sonic yang sepertinya tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"...Nggak mungkin. Nggak mungkin Amy ke Jepang..." sanggahnya setengah menangis sambil menggeleng pelan, air matanya semakin deras mengalir dari matanya.

"Kau harus percaya.. Kau dengar sendiri kan Rogue bilang apa barusan..." ujar Tails sambil mengusap pundak kiri sang landak serba biru yang akhirnya mulai menangis.

"Nggak mungkin, Tails! Amy pernah berjanji padaku dia nggak akan kuliah di Jepang!" seru Sonic setengah menangis sembari terisak, kali ini suara isakannya sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Rogue benar, Amy kuliah di Jepang!" seru Knuckles sambil menepuk kedua pundak sang landak biru yang menangis kencang di hadapannya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"...NGGAK MUNGKIN!"

"Sonic kenapa, dia nangis?" tiba-tiba Shadow membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Knuckles yang sedang memeluk Sonic yang sedang menangis.

"Yah, kau bisa lihat sendiri..." jawab Knuckles sambil menengok ke arah Shadow yang berada di sampingnya dan kini sedang menghela napasnya.

"...Nggak mungkin..." gumam Sonic di sela-sela tangisannya, kedua tangannya yang dikepal terus memukul badan Knuckles yang masih memeluknya. Shadow langsung menowel pundak Knuckles yang langsung menengoknya, sesaat kemudian ia langsung mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan Shadow bersama Tails dan Sonic yang masih menangis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Sonic..." kata Shadow pelan sambil menepuk pelan kedua pundak sang landak biru yang masih menangis di depannya.

"I-ini salahku..." gumam Sonic dengan nada bersalah sambil sesekali terisak.

"Bukan, ini bukan salahmu..." ujar Tails sambil mengusap pundak kiri sahabatnya yang sepertinya mulai frustasi.

"Sonic, sekarang kau harus lihat aku..." kata Shadow sambil memegang kedua lengan sang landak biru yang kini mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihatnya, matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"...Shad.."

"Oke, sekarang dengarkan aku. Mungkin kau frustasi waktu mendengar kabar tadi, tapi kau harus rela, rela ditinggal Amy ke Jepang, kau harus kuat. Dan yang harus kau ingat selalu, kau harus yakin kalau suatu hari nanti ada saatnya kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Suatu hari nanti, Amy pasti pulang kemari dan dia akan menemuimu..." ujarnya sambil terus memegang kedua pundak Sonic yang terdiam.

"...Kau benar, Shad... Tapi mana ada orang yang membiarkan sahabatnya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, itu sama aja menganggap sahabatnya sebagai musuh..." sahut Sonic pelan sambil terisak.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Sonic... Aku tahu.." kata Shadow pelan sambil memeluk Sonic yang kembali melanjutkan tangisannya. Beberapa lama kemudian landak hitam itu melepaskan pelukannya ketika sang landak biru itu berhenti menangis.

"...Kata-kataku tadi kau masukkan ke dalam hatimu ya.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum di depan sang landak biru yang mulai tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yuk pulang, tinggal kita yang belum pulang..." ajak Tails sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar lalu segera keluar.

"...Baiklah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Flashback on=**

_Green Hill Junior High School, 15 Juli 20xx..._

Sang landak merah muda yang mengenakan terusan rok pink pastel dan cardigan rajut lengan panjang putih tampak berlari-lari kecil di koridor, rambut pink sebahunya yang dihiasi bandana pink berhiaskan bunga berwarna putih bergoyang lembut karena gerakannya.

"Aduuh, kenapa harus mau pipis di saat seperti ini sih?!" gumamnya sedikit kesal, "Mana aku nggak tau toilet dimana lagi..."

Ketika sedang kebingungan mencari toilet, ia menemukan seekor landak serba biru yang baru saja keluar dari suatu ruangan. Akhirnya landak serba pink itu memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada landak serba biru itu.

"Kakak, toilet ada di—"

"Eh?"

Sang landak serba pink itu terperanjat ketika landak serba biru itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah belakangnya. Ia mengenakan terusan jas hitam yang dipasang rapi, terlihat kemeja putih dan dasi biru motif garis-garis yang terpasang rapi di balik jasnya. Tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang bahan dengan warna yang senada dengan jasnya.

"Eh, ma-maaf... Kukira kakak kelas, ternyata murid kelas satu juga..." kata landak merah muda itu pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, seakan-akan ia tak berani menatap kedua bola mata berwarna emerald yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Eh, mau kemana?"

Landak merah muda itu menengok ke arah belakangnya, terlihat landak serba biru itu sedang mencengkram tangan kirinya, seakan-akan melarang dirinya untuk meninggalkannya sendirian, mendadak wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah merona.

"A-aku mau... cari toilet.." jawab landak merah muda itu pelan.

"Maksudmu... toilet perempuan? Itu toiletnya..." sahut landak serba biru itu sambil menunjuk ke arah papan nama yang menempel di dinding. Tatapan landak serba pink itu langsung mengikuti arah jari milik landak serba biru itu, terlihat papan nama dengan lambang wanita di samping papan nama dengan lambang pria.

"Oh itu toiletnya! Te-terima kasih ya..." ujar landak serba pink itu sambil menundukkan badannya dengan sopan kepada landak serba biru yang masih berada di depannya yang kini sedang tersenyum lalu ia segera masuk ke toilet.

Beberapa lama kemudian, landak serba pink itu keluar dari toilet dan melihat landak serba biru yang barusan ditemuinya, sedang menyenderkan badannya di tembok yang berada di belakangnya sambil bersiul pelan.

"Eh, bagaimana? Aku benar kan?" tanya landak serba biru itu yang menyadari kehadirannya sambil tersenyum di depan landak serba pink yang kembali blushing.

"I-iya..." jawab landak serba pink itu pelan sambil membalas senyuman dari landak serba biru itu.

"Boleh... kenalan...?"

Kedua bola mata berwarna jade itu membulat sewaktu mendengar ucapan landak serba biru itu. Beberapa lama kemudian kepalanya mulai tertunduk lalu mengangguk pelan, landak serba biru itu langsung tersenyum.

"Namamu... siapa?"

"A-aku... Amelia Rose, kau boleh memanggilku Amy..." ucap landak serba pink itu malu-malu, rona merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Kalau kau... siapa?"

"Olgilvie Maurice... Kau bisa memanggilku... Sonic..." sahut landak serba biru itu tak kalah malunya sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang menunduk ke bawah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Errr... Sedikit nggak nyambung ya..." komentar landak serba pink itu pelan.

"Ahahaha, aku juga berpikir begitu..." ujar sang landak serba biru itu sambil tertawa renyah. "Nggg, kita ke aula yuk. Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai..." lanjutnya sambil menggandeng tangan sang landak serba pink yang langsung mengangguk pelan, lalu mereka segera berjalan menuju ruangan aula untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru.

**-oo00oo-**

Setelah acara selesai, seluruh murid baru segera berhamburan di halaman depan sekolah. Ada yang berfoto-foto bersama temannya, ada yang berjalan sambil mengobrol bersama, ada juga yang hanya berdiam diri menunggu jemputan.

"Amy!"

Sang landak serba pink itu menengok dan melihat sang landak serba biru yang barusan ditemuinya, menghampirinya sambil membawa kamera. Kini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang putih yang digulung sampai ke bagian siku dan dasi biru motif garis-garis yang masih terpasang rapi serta celana panjang bahan hitamnya, sedangkan jas hitamnya ia selempangkan di pundak kirinya.

"Ada apa, Sonic?" tanya Amy pelan sambil menengok ke arah Sonic yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Kita foto-foto bareng yuk!" ajak Sonic dengan nada bersemangat.

"Foto-foto? Kita berdua?" tanya Amy dengan suara pelan, sesaat kemudian disambut dengan anggukkan kepala dari Sonic.

"Ba-baiklah, ayo kita foto-foto bareng..."

Sang landak biru itu tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan sang landak merah muda itu dan berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup besar yang terletak di pojok halaman lalu mereka berdua duduk di bawahnya sambil menyenderkan badan mereka di batang pohon itu.

"Keren ya, di sini ada pohon sakuranya..." komentar Amy sambil menadahkan telapak tangannya dan melihat satu mahkota bunga yang terjatuh di telapak tangannya.

"Iya, aku juga baru tau kalau ada pohon sakura di sini..." sahut Sonic pelan sambil menghela napasnya, tangannya meraih kamera yang ada disampingnya. "Ayo, katanya kita mau foto bareng..."

"Oh iya! Ayo kita mulai!" seru Amy bersemangat sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu Sonic mulai mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah mereka.

"Siap-siap ya Amy.." ujarnya sambil diam-diam merangkul pundak kiri Amy lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain terus memegang kameranya, jarinya menyentuh tombol kamera dan...

_KLIK!_

**=Flashback off=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sonic berada di dalam mobil Shadow, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di jok mobil sambil melihat pemandangan penuh cahaya di malam hari lalu ia menghela napasnya.

"Kau baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Shadow sambil berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Yah, begitulah..." jawab Sonic singkat sambil terus melihat panorama malam hari dari balik kaca mobil. Beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya.

"Selamat malam..." ucap Shadow ketika Sonic turun dari mobilnya.

"Selamat malam juga!" sahut Sonic sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya ketika Shadow mengendarai mobilnya menjauhi rumahnya. Ketika membuka pintu, ia menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar berwarna biru dan pink berhiaskan sebuah pita besar berwarna ungu di depan pintunya.

"Siapa yang menaruh kotak ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kotak itu lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah masuk, ia langsung merebahkan diri di sofa dan menghela napasnya lalu meraih kotak besar yang berada di sampingnya. Ia menemukan amplop berwarna pink yang berada di luar kotak itu lalu segera mencabutnya.

"Surat apaan nih?" gumamnya sambil membuka amplop dan membaca surat itu.

_Dear Sonic..._

_Hai, maaf ya aku nggak pernah memberi kabar selama seminggu terakhir ini. Soalnya seminggu terakhir ini aku sedang mengurus keperluan studiku di Jepang nanti. Oh ya kau tau nggak, aku diterima di Tokyo University lho! Kau tau kan, itu universitas impianku sejak dulu dan sepertinya aku melanggar janji kita berdua beberapa tahun yang lalu. Maaf ya aku nggak bilang kepadamu, aku takut kau nanti sedih kalau tau aku kuliah di sana..._

_Sonic, kotak ini isinya kenangan-kenangan kita berdua lho. Jadi selama ini aku sering menyimpan kenangan-kenangan kita di kotak ini, mulai dari foto, surat, sampai barang-barang kecil lainnya. Lucu ya.. Sudah berapa tahun ya kita bersahabat, sepertinya lama.. Oh ya Sonic, tolong jaga kotak dan isinya ya! Aku tau mungkin isinya barang-barang kecil yang nggak penting bagimu, tapi aku minta kau jaga barang-barang ini ya! Aku mempercayaimu, Sonic..._

_I love you always..._

_Amy_

Air mata perlahan mengalir membasahi pipi Sonic dan akhirnya jatuh ke surat yang dibacanya. Ketika menyadari air mata yang terlanjur mengalir di pipinya, ia langsung menghapusnya. Setelah menenangkan diri, Sonic langsung meraih kotak itu dan menarik pita besar. Perlahan simpul yang terbuat dari pita besar itu mulai terbuka dan sampulnya ikut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kardus berwarna coklat. Ketika membuka tutup kotak kardus itu, ia terdiam.

Foto-foto mereka berdua, lembar-lembaran kertas penuh coretan yang mulai lusuh, sampai beberapa barang kecil memenuhi dasar kotak itu. Tangannya merogoh isi kotak itu dan meraih lembaran-lembaran foto lalu melihatnya, mulai dari foto mereka berdua di luar ketika musim dingin, foto ketika memasak bersama, foto ketika berada di pantai, sampai foto ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sonic memegang selembar foto, foto ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman getir ketika ia melihat foto itu, perlahan air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"...Amy, ternyata kenangan kita terlalu manis untuk kita kenang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Meanwhile in Japan..._

"Akhirnya beres-beresnya selesai juga..." gumam Amy sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya lalu menghela napasnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi dengan sticker glow in dark berbentuk bintang dalam berbagai ukuran sambil tersenyum manis. "Capek juga ya..."

Beberapa lama kemudian ia tersentak sampai-sampai ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Oh iya, Rogue udah tau nomor baruku belum ya?" tanyanya sambil meraih handphonenya yang berada di sampingnya lalu menekan keypadnya.

"Halo..?"

"_Halo juga, ini siapa?_"

"Ini aku, Amy... Ini Rogue ya?"

"_Eh Amy?! Ada apa kok kau meneleponku?_"

"...Kau udah tau nomor baruku belum? Takutnya kau belum tau nomor baruku..."

"_Udah kok, barusan kau meneleponku pakai nomor ini kan? Udah kusimpan kok, tenang aja..._"

"Syukurlah... Oh iya, kalau bisa kau kasih tau yang lainnya tentang nomor baruku ya..."

"_Baiklah, eh tadi ada kejadian lho setelah kau meneleponku..._"

"Ke-kejadian apa?"

"_...Sonic... tadi dia pingsan..._"

"...Eh, Sonic... pingsan? Kok bisa..."

"_Aku juga nggak tau, pokoknya setelah aku bilang kalau kau kuliah di Jepang tau-tau dia pingsan. Setelah sadar dia malah nangis..._"

"...Nangis...?"

"_Iya, dia nangis sambil teriak-teriak 'nggak mungkin'. Sepertinya dia nggak rela deh kalau kau kuliah di Jepang..._"

Amy terdiam sambil terus memegang handphonenya, tangannya bergetar sampai-sampai handphonenya hampir terjatuh. Beberapa lama kemudian ia jatuh terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"_...Amy..? Kau masih disana kan...?_"

"Ah, iya! Ada apa, Rogue?"

"_E-enggak kok... Amy, udah dulu ya soalnya ini udah malam banget. Daa..._"

"Daaa..."

Amy langsung menatap layar handphonenya, beberapa lama kemudian pandangannya teralihkan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati jendela kamar itu, setelah sampai tangannya membuka tirai dan menggeser daun jendela yang ada di depannya. Pandangannya lurus ke arah langit malam yang penuh bintang, perlahan air matanya mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

"...Sonic, Maafkan aku telah membuatmu sedih... Maafkan aku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=To Be Contiuned=**

* * *

**Mii-chan : "Yosh, chapter 1 selesai..." *langsung nyeruput slurp** ***

**Gii-chan : "Akhirnya kelar juga ya Mii-chan.." *nengok ke arah Mii-chan***

**Mii-chan : *manggut-manggut* "Iya, oh iya minna-san! Kali ini kita mau promosi dikit dulu ya!"**

**Gii-chan : "Iya tuh, kali ini kita mau promosiin tentang ****IFA****, minna-san udah pada tau IFA belom?"**

**Mii-chan : "Buat yang belom tau IFA itu apaan, IFA itu singkatan dari ****Indonesian Fanfiction Awards****, sebuah ajang penghargaan bagi karya dan author fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia terbaik yang dibagi dalam kategori-kategori yang dilombakan. Kalo dibilang sih semacam Panasonic award gitu lho, cuma yang dinominasikan itu fan fiction!"**

**Gii-chan : "Oh iya FYI minna-san! IFA tahun ini merupakan IFA yang ke-4 lho!"**

**Mii-chan : "Tapi kalo mau tau lebih lanjut lagi silakan cek facebook group IFA deh, namanya 'Indonesian Fanfiction Awards'!"**

**Gii-chan : "Yosh, cuma segitu aja promosi kita berdua.. So, keep waiting for chapter 2..."**

**Mii-chan : "And.. RnR please!"**


End file.
